


乱跑的孩子会有惩罚

by Akarin1109



Category: Produce101 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akarin1109/pseuds/Akarin1109
Summary: 李振宁抹布向，都是不认识的奇怪大叔！！
Relationships: 李振宁 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	乱跑的孩子会有惩罚

李振宁和姚明明去泰国旅游了。  
说道泰国，无非就是阳光，沙滩，好喝的椰子……当然，还有十分狂野的夜店。  
李振宁很想去看一眼，但是又有些胆怯，毕竟是爱豆的身份，更何况泰国这么多中国人肯定会有认识他们的。  
姚明明拽着他的衣袖，和他说，这些东南亚国家并不是很安全。李振宁摸了摸小猫咪的脑袋，让他放心，自己不会冒这个险的。因为白天行程挺累的，晚上10点就倒头大睡了。  
12点左右，不知道怎么的，李振宁醒了。他觉得有点口渴，特别想喝汽水，想起来酒店外好像有个便利店就跑过去了。姚明明还躺在床上睡的昏昏沉沉，不知道李振宁已经跑出去了。  
匆忙买完汽水后，李振宁注意到，酒店大堂下的酒吧好像还有躁动。他被吸引了过去。  
一打开酒吧的们，顿时，吵杂的声音仿佛要把他脑袋砸穿了一样，这地方的隔音效果也太好了，旁边的人妖姐姐还向他打招呼。  
反正……就点一杯鸡尾酒，体验一下氛围吧。他便坐了下来，看着人妖跳舞。  
这时，一个外国男子坐到了他的旁边问道：“Chinese？”  
李振宁的英语虽然不是很好但还是懂一些，他点了点头。但有点胆怯，毕竟这外国男子也太高大了。  
服务员送来了一杯鸡尾酒，李振宁觉得很奇怪，自己还没点啊，怎么会白送呢？  
外国男子笑着对他说：“I bought it for u，u are cool，man.”  
李振宁羞涩地笑了一下，面对外国友人的示好他还是挺不好意思，象征性地“cheers”了一下，想着喝完这杯就回去吧。  
结果，酒刚喝一口，他就昏过去了。

醒来的时候，他发现自己在一个房间里，墙壁上的大门显示着两点钟，最主要的是，他的双手居然被铐起来了。  
“我靠怎么回事……救命啊！”他大喊道。  
“Shut up.”刚才的那个外国男人，从房间厕所门里走出来，后面还跟着一个同样很高大的男人，是亚洲面孔。  
“I don’t have money now……”李振宁下意识以为他们是来要钱的，从床上跳下来后马上冲到门前想逃跑，结果一下子就被外国人给控制住了。  
“救命啊！”李振宁在他怀里挣扎着，想着用胳膊顶那个男人的胸口，然而，他的小身板跟肌肉猛男比起来根本不算什么。  
“Be quiet”男人舔了他的耳朵一下，李振宁立马打了个哆嗦，但是还是继续反抗着。  
“Stop，bitch！”男人被惹怒了，直接一拳打在李振宁的肚子上。  
4:26:35  
男人把他扔到了床上，然后脱了裤子，拿鸡巴把李振宁的脸一顿蹭。  
“走开！好恶心！”李振宁厌恶地把脸歪过去。  
“你最好听话一点。”亚洲面孔的男人走到李振宁面前说：“我已经知道你是哪个房的了，现在也有你房间的房卡，如果你晚上不出来根本没事。但你出来了，就得承受代价了。等会要你干什么你就干什么，不然，就等着和你同一间房的那个孩子……”  
李振宁瞪大了眼睛大喊：“你们别tm对他做出什……唔！”没等到喊完，他的嘴就被白人男子的鸡巴给赌住了。  
“Suck it.”  
李振宁不想这么做，他甚至想把头赶紧拿开。  
“I say，suck it！”男人恶狠狠的盯着他。  
他怕了，但是他哪做过这种事。只能用嘴唇吸着配合舌头的小动作，牙齿还是不是磕到。  
白人男子被这么搞的很不是自在，他抓着李振宁的头发用力在他嘴里抽插。  
“唔……！！”李振宁明显被搞得有点喘不过气了，男人的鸡巴实在是太大，他只能尽全力把嘴张大才能吸到一点空气，结果被男人顶的更加厉害，他好像根本就没把李振宁当人，纯粹就当做一个洞，非要填满不可。  
“你跪着，跪床上，然后主动点。”亚洲男子也脱下了裤子，他看到李振宁刚才吸吮的模样也亢奋的不行了，两根涨红的鸡巴屹立在李振宁脸前。  
“你吃一根，另一根用手。快点！”  
李振宁还没彻底缓过神来，亚洲男子不耐烦了，直接把鸡巴送到李振宁嘴里，他们解开李振宁的手铐，让他拿一只手好弄另一根鸡巴。  
不知道为什么李振宁的悟性特别高，没两下就快把口交学会了，他知道如果自己不取悦好眼前的两个男人就会害得明明也会被迫害……但，他好像又不是特别抗拒。不知不觉的间都不用男人强迫，他就开始用力轮流吮着男人的鸡巴，像是要把整根都吞下去一样。  
“Give that thing to me。”亚洲男子对白人男子说道。白人男子从包包里，掏出来一个拉珠肛塞。  
李振宁看到那个，被吓坏了。  
“求求你，那个不行！”李振宁两眼泪汪汪地看着他，鸡巴还在他嘴唇上蹭着。  
“这没你的话说。”于是他继续把鸡巴往李振宁嘴里怼，按着他的头不让他动。  
白人男子顺势扒下李振宁的裤子，发现他的穴处已经湿了一大片了，鸡巴跟着挺立起来。  
“Holy fxxking bitch……”他先是用一根手插入李振宁的屁股里。  
因为从来没有经历过这种事，李振宁的后穴夹得非常紧，男人感受到了这点，就更不想帮他做开拓了。  
直接就把肛塞插了进去。  
“唔！……啊，啊！”被异物侵入身体，李振宁整个人都开始躺在床上发抖，嘴里也因为被活塞运动过多流下了很多口水。白人男子一边玩弄着他屁股，一边舔舐着他的乳尖，两颗小樱桃被挑逗的挺立起来。  
亚洲男子看到这样的李振宁变得更加兴奋了，他和白人男子交换了一下位置，他分开李振宁的双腿，来回抽插着肛塞，看着李振宁的穴在一颗颗珠的物理刺激下一张一合，还会时不时带出粘稠的液体，配合李振宁被白人男子强迫吃鸡巴发出的呜呜呜地声音，他快忍不住了。  
“还真他妈是个骚货。”说着，他连套都没带，直接顺着李振宁潮湿的穴口插了进去。  
“啊……！轻点！嗯~”经过刚才的刺激，李振宁开始逐渐习惯了这种被填满的感觉，虽然疼是真的疼，可是顶到前列腺的时候身上又会出现该死的快感。  
“Hey，don't stop.”李振宁含着大鸡巴太久嘴巴相当累，白人男子不耐烦了开始催促他，李振宁只能用手撸动男人的根部，然后用舌头一点点舔舐着前段，用嘴唇蹭着其他部位，像是在亲吻男人的肉棒一样，他那双哭起来很好看的大眼睛不知怎么又出现泪水了，现在的他眼睛嘴巴下面全是水，完全就是个淫水机。  
“你这真的，好你妈的紧啊”那个侵犯着李振宁的穴的男人已经彻底疯掉了，李振宁的穴里面又湿润又有强吸力，每当想把鸡巴抽出来一点的时候又被内壁紧紧的扣住吃进去。  
“嗯……啊~”李振宁被快感侵蚀地像个失了智的婴儿，下半身紧夹着还会不由自主地扭动，嘴里像小孩子吃奶一样吃着肉棒。  
男人加快了抽插速度，他稍微抬起了李振宁的屁股，用力冲撞着，最后，全部射到他里面了。  
“妈的，这臭婊子身体骚的很。”  
射完后，他还把残留在李振宁穴里的精液用手带出来。  
“舔掉。”  
刚才白人男子已经在李振宁的脸上射了一发，其中也不乏一些进入了嘴里的，李振宁纤长的睫毛上都挂着几滴白灼液体。面对又一波送来的分泌物，他并没太犹豫地舔掉了。  
他想着，总算结束了……只是，接收到的快感，也确实很强。  
这时，有人敲门。  
亚洲男子去开门，结果，进来的，又是三个壮硕的男人。李振宁已经意识模糊了，他隐隐约约看到，其中有个是黑人。  
“He is slut……”他又听到了一些话。  
随后，又是一顿不省人事。


End file.
